The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to pluggable modules, and more particularly, to heat sink assemblies for pluggable modules.
Various types of fiber-optic and copper based pluggable modules (sometimes referred to as “transceivers”) are known. The pluggable modules permit communication between host equipment and external devices. The pluggable modules are plugged into a receptacle assembly that is mounted on a substrate, for example a printed circuit, within the host equipment. The receptacle assembly typically includes a receptacle defined between opposed guide rails that are mounted on the substrate. The pluggable module is loaded through a front end of the receptacle and mates with an interface connector positioned at a rear end of the receptacle. As the pluggable module is loaded into the receptacle, the guide rails guide the pluggable module within the receptacle to align the pluggable module with the interface connector.
Due to increases in the density, power output levels, and/or switching speeds of some pluggable modules, there may be a corresponding increase in heat generated by the pluggable module. The heat generated by the operation of the pluggable modules can lead to significant problems. For example, some pluggable modules may lose performance, or outright fail, if the core temperature of the module rises too high. Known techniques used to control the temperature of pluggable modules include mounting heat sink assemblies on the receptacle assembly. Some known heat sink assemblies include a thermal interface material that is attached to the heat sink at an interface between the heat sink and the pluggable module. When the pluggable module is received within the receptacle, the thermal interface material engages the module to thermally connect the module to the heat sink. But, difficulties may arise when the pluggable module slides along the thermal interface material as the module is loaded into the receptacle assembly. Specifically, contact between the thermal interface material and the pluggable module may damage the thermal interface material as the pluggable module slides therealong. For example, the pluggable module may tear and/or pull the thermal interface material away from the heat sink. An exposed end of the thermal interface material may be particularly susceptible to being snagged on the pluggable module as the module is loaded into the receptacle. Damage to the thermal interface material may cause the thermal interface material to lose performance or fail. Moreover, damage to the thermal interface material may make it more difficult to load the pluggable module into, and/or remove the module from, the receptacle.